Unexpected Salvation
by Therealpenny
Summary: Linderman’s righthand man, Eric, is after the heroes to finish what his boss started when an unexpected savior arrives in the form of a rich orphaned daughter with secrets.


Apologies for not writing for a while, life has been crazy, but you don't want to hear my excuses do you? This story involves the same character, Shannon, who I used last time but the plot is a little different so the two stories aren't really related.

Ok, so everyone's alive and they all decide that in order to keep people like the company and the newest bad guy from killing all the heroes they need to all hide somewhere. For them to have normal lives… (well, as normal as you can get while having supernatural abilities) my character named Shannon, a rich orphaned daughter who owns a huge mansion on an uncharted island in the Pacific, contacts all of them to stay with her so they can be safe.

Slight AU feel but not really… takes place after the "how to stop an exploding man" episode but Nathan didn't die (lets just say Peter flew himself up into the sky to explode and then fell back down and regenerated… that sounds nice huh?)

No slashyness (sorry). Spoilers up to 'how to stop an exploding man.' Yes, I know it starts off a little sad but don't worry, it will get better!

(sorry for the long intro)

and so… here I go…

3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3+ 3

_Perhaps it was today. Maybe this is the day I'll finally do it._

_That dream, the one on the cliff, with the wind and the salty sea spray…_

_and the peace…_

_the roar of the ocean, so familiar…_

_it never ends…_

_like me._

_I want to end._

_That's all I want…_

_just to sleep deeply…_

_maybe that would put and end to the loneliness._

_That's all I want…_

_that's all I've ever wanted…_

_to not be alone anymore…_

_I used to think I liked solitude…_

_Now I just want it all to end…_

Shannon found her feet taking her out of her bedroom, down the hall, and then outside to the part of the island where the cliff was.

_Maybe if I don't stop, maybe if I just let my feet carry me to the edge and just keep going… maybe this time I can do it…_

But as usual, she felt the deep stab of disappointment that skewered her every time she failed. Her legs led her to the edge of the cliff, and stopped. As they did ever single time for the past three and a half years.

Shannon fell to her knees just shy of the cliff's edge and screamed to the hundreds of miles of ocean in front of her "Why!… WHY!!"

But the roar of the waves drowned her voice, which sounded mouse-like in comparison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No, no. Let go of me… what are you… stop!" Peter called franticly as security guards of the Company drug him into a transport vehicle to study and experiment on him. Peter forced his breath to slow down as he looked up at the midnight sky outside the house he and his brother had been hiding in. Brownish-purple clouds filled his vision just before his eyes squeezed shut, and when they opened, the world around him stopped. He dislodged himself from the time frozen men carrying him, and ran back into the house. He saw a freeze-framed Nathan struggling to get away from his captors. Peter wrenched his brother from the men's hands and drug him towards the front door. Suddenly, the world began to move again and a startled Nathan fell into his brother. They looked at each other for a moment before Peter grasped his older brother by the shoulder and blinked hard.

They were back in Isaac's flat. The Petrelli brothers looked around for a moment before Peter spoke.

"They'll find us again if we stay here, we have to hide." He began to look around desperately, as though the answer would be written on one of the dead painter's walls. "Where can we go…?"

"We can't." Nathan said matter-of-factly. It was times like these when he found it easer to take the attitude of their mother.

"What?"

Nathan stood up to face him and in that flat tone and stone face he replied "We can't hide anywhere."

"What?!" Peter asked again, annoyance joining the panic in his voice. "What do you mean we can't hide anywhere?"

"Anyone we go to we'll be putting in danger."

"… well then what do we do?"

When Nathan didn't respond, "What do we-"

"I heard you, Pete," Nathan snapped. He sighed and leaned against a paint and blood-spattered table. He looked out the window of Isaac's apartment. The street was growing dark and the first hints of spring flowers were beginning to emerge. It would have been pretty had the circumstances been different.

"Nathan." Peter said, calmer now.

Nathan turned around to see Peter staring at one of Isaac's paintings that was hidden behind a pile of others. The image was of the two of them, an animated Peter with his crooked mouth open, saying something to Nathan, behind him. The younger brother was pointing to something out of frame. Peter squinted at his caricature and imitated it, saying, "I think I'm pointing at something." He followed his gaze down his arm to a city wall map. Without changing the position of his arm, he walked toward the map until his outstretched finger touched a point where an apartment complex stood. Peter noted its name and shuffled though the remaining paintings. He stopped when he came to another one of himself and his brother. They were standing outside a door that was a jar. A man with a little green-eyed girl standing in front of him was peeking through. The dark completion and black curls gave away his identity immediately.

"Suresh." Peter said. "We have to go to Suresh."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shannon was inside again, doing what she did most of the time, surfing the Internet. She was following the news on the top story that had been capturing the front page for weeks now: the investigation of a name-less company allegedly kidnapping innocent civilians.

"Usual government-conspiracy-theory-happy, x-files-obsessed, paranoid losers," Shannon ranted, speaking only to herself, as she always did.

"…and all this happened around the same time as this mysterious bright flash of light appeared over New York…" said the newscaster from the video window on the laptop.

"See, I'm telling you, too much X-Files." She proved to the empty house.

Sometimes, when all other computer games and puzzles were not enough to occupy her mind, Shannon would type in random letters in the Google search bar and see what came up. This was one of those nights. She closed her eyes and let her fingers dance across the keyboard. The six letters that came out were S-E-R-E-S-H. She clicked absently on the first result, which happened to be an Indian author's page, translated to English. The book was called "_Activating Evolution"_

"Huh, sounds interesting," as she clicked on the link to read the full novel.

A/N: Thank you much for reading and I would really appreciate some feedback! Please, please, PLEASE review! It's the only way I can improve upon my writing. Thank you!

Chapter 2 up very soon, I promise!


End file.
